Three Cheers For These Years
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: A collection of unrelated Drabbles that I have written for others In the HPFC Drabble Tag, or The Camp Potter Drabble Tag, also for various challenges and competitions :) The rating will vary, as will the pairings and era!
1. Chapter 1: Luna And Sir Cadogan

AN: I wrote this for Lizzie's Battleship Challenge which I may have to put Into a collection If I keep this up xD Anyways, yeah this one's just a small drabble.

* * *

Wandering around the corridors without anyone else in sight isn't always lonely because Luna knows she has friends all over the place. Some not even human! Particularly on this day she felt it will be a day where she won't feel like talking to any ol' human, she will need to be serious about her commitment.

Most of the students in Hogwarts look at Luna as if she's strange even unearthly. Her fellow housemates tell her that they support her and won't talk behind her back yet, they never take her seriously. If she could have their problems instead of her own, she might show concern and be obliged to talk to said person everyday, but she digresses.

Along the 6th floor corridor she comes upon her most favorite painting that can always cheer her up, "Hello, Sir Cadogan ... How are you this evening?"

The knight sits upright and shouts,"What Scurvy rogue decides to wake me up, who are you to trespass upon me and challenge Sir Cadogan"

Luna chuckles at him,"It is only me Sir, I thought maybe we could could have another chat."

Sir Cadogan looks down at the young Ravenclaw and smiles,"Ah yes! If it isn't the young snow child, what's the matter dear? Wyvern got your tongue? Hahahaha!"

Luna looks away and out the window,"No, it's only that, my OWL's are approaching and I needed someone to help me study. You see, I saw Harry and Hermione with Ron studying in the great hall and Hermione was doing so well."

Sir Cadogan yells again,"That's preposterous! You M'lady are a Ravenclaw am I correct? You cannot have a fellow Gyffindor beat you in a game made for the mind! She's a whippy girl Isn't she?"

Luna hasn't even the slightest what a 'Whippy Girl' meant, but she did feel slightly forlorn that she is not studying as hard as she should be. "Sir Cadogan, can you read off my flash cards to me? I'll just read the definition and you can tell me the answer and make sure I don't cheat."

"Alright dearie! I dare say anyone who presents a challenge to Sir Cadogan, oh he will always follow through to help a friend!" He fell off his horse because of his passionate words, he hadn't seen where his arms were flailing.

Luna took her homemade flash cards out of her shoulder bag held them out at arms length, with the answers facing Sir Cadogan. They went for hours studying, and it helps because truly Sir Cadogan would not let Luna leave until she had completed her challenge.


	2. Chapter 2: Godric And Salazar

AN: I've never written Godric/Salazar before so please, If you have any characterization tips for me, just leave It In a review please, that would be great! I plan on writing more founders era :D Written for the Starlight Starbright Challenge :D

* * *

"Okay now lets think about this carefully, we don't want students sneaking out of the castle after hours so It's best to put the front door on the west side wall." Godric paces around the barren castle room, in its current state it was a blank canvas, soon to be turned into a dining hall.

Salazar chuckles to himself just loud enough for Godric to hear, and it annoys the ginger-haired boy. "Tut tut, you're more concerned about children sneaking out of the castle than of the simple beauty we could bestow upon this hall where many great people have been seated before? Godric, relax. Have a bit of a breather and allow children to be children, don't you remember when you were a kid?"

Godric did In fact remember too well the slaps on the knuckles with a pointy wand. All teacher's had pointy wands for hitting children back then, of course teachers would claim pointy wands meant sharper minds. You dont want to know what the male professors claimed.

"I hope you're being sarcastic Sal, tell me you're being sarcastic?" Godric continued to run his hands through his longish hair and look at his schematics paper.

Sal had that smirk on his face that was saying he'd found a new toy to play with. "My dear Godric, why In heavens would you think I was being sarcastic? Seriously though, the door should go on the north side?"

Looking up from the schematics he replies short and hotly,"Sal, If we put It on the north side wall where will the Trophy room go? You can't be serious about deviating from the plan? Are you just trying to put a heavier workload on me? This Is why I can never work wi-"

Godric gets a hand over his mouth. "Two things okay? One, stop calling me Sal,." He leans In and kisses him hard on the mouth, definitely a power smooch; a call to challenge. "And secondly, of course I'm being sarcastic you dimwit. The door goes on the west wall so that the setting sun can leak In. Every time you see that sun setting In the Entrance Hall, baby you won't forget me." Another kiss this one sweeter. Only Godric got to see this side of Salazar, and only he knew what lay beneath.


	3. Chapter 3: RemusChocolate

AN: Wrote this with the prompts Remus/Chocolate (Which Is canon!) and Mouse!

Written for the Off The Block Competition and The Star Challenge :) Please enjoy and review If you haven't? It would be very appreciated :)

* * *

Eleven year old Remus rummages around in his shabby pocket with a small hole in the corner, he needed to replace the darned overcoat. Pulling out his favorite snack to pass the time so he wouldn't be so lonely looking he munches on some chocolate. He's currently sitting in a compartment alone, and he's too afraid to approach anyone and try to attempt making friends, Remus always was and still is the shy one. He munches some more savoring the flavor, he loves it even more than he loved any other sweet, nothing could take the place of his chocolate addiction. Oh yes, Remus is well aware of his chocolate addiction and is proud of it. A loud thump is heard down the hall and then again just outside his compartment. A boy rolls into view and jerks the glass door to the small compartment open and shuts it immediately.

"Sorry, I just really need to hide and here is best." The boy with jet black hair, slightly askew sits across from me with his hands on his knees puffing, trying to regain control of his breath.

"What are you hiding from? What did you do?" Remus munches on his chocolate some more, the bar slowly disappearing.

The boy looks aghast,"Why do you assume I'm the one who caused It?" His body language says he's offended but the smile says he did it.

Remus notices that the boy Is still wheezing, and hesitates but then again ... He really wants someone to befriend him, being nice is probably a good start. "Here have some of my chocolate, it helps. I promise."

Just as he breaks a piece off to hand It to the black haired boy, he accidently drops the chocolate on the ground and a mouse comes scurrying around the corner to nibble it up. Remus looks to the ground with deep sadness and the other boy laughs at him.

"It was just a piece, hey are you okay? I'm James, thanks for offering me your chocolate."

Remus nods at him with acknowledgement,"Nice to meet you." He's still glaring at the mouse on the floor. "I love chocolate."

James chuckles thinking that he quite likes this quirky boy who's only friend so far is a sweet. James thinks that he would like to change that.


	4. Chapter 4: Best Friends Help Each Other

Wrote this with the original prompts of Lorcan/Louis and Dusty Books! :) Written for Amber; Cheeky Slytherin Lass

* * *

Lorcan drops what must be seven or more books onto the pile in front of Louis and the dust poofs from the pages, and he sighs with defeat in every feature of his face. Louis has to write a paper, and this paper isn't for school. No, this paper is from his own mind, because he loves to write and chooses of his own accord to write for the quibbler. Louis adjusts his reading glasses opens one dusty book after another so he can look up a few dates accurately and begins to write about The Early Quidditch Era.

"Thanks so much Lorcan, you know I love to study things with you." He looks down at his hands, he meant that to sound more platonic! It sounded like such a line!

Lorcan pretends to not notice the innuendo or how forward that sounds and just replies,"It's because I'm a Ravenclaw." He puffs his chest out proudly,"Besides, I always find the best notes and anecdotes for you to write about."

"Yeah, you do have a knack for doing that! We make a good team," Louis smiles and pats Lorcan on the back.

Lorcan closes his eyes and sighs,"Ahh."

Quirking an eyebrow, Louis peers at Lorcan in a queer manner,"Are you alright? Did that hurt?"

Lorcan shakes his head sheepishly,"It's just that I've been bent over books all night and I have some knotted muscles In my neck, I guess. I was up reading all night as well, I should probably stop doing that."

Chuckling Louis puts his hand back on Lorcan's neck and begins to rub softly,"We both know you won't do that." Louis continues his rubs putting more pressure into them.

"Wow, okay Louis who knew you gave such good back rubs?" He turns to look at him, but his eye level meets Louis red lips, and It's all Lorcan can do not to stare.

Louis knows that Lorcan is staring at him and he doesn't know if his eyes are deceiving him and letting him see what he wants to see, but is Lorcan staring at his lips? Louis decides that yes, Lorcan is staring at his lips and being the older of the two swoops in for a peck on the cheek, "Thanks for all your help."


	5. Chapter 5: Trio Forever

Written for PercyChased; Emily's Globetrotter Drabble Challenge, and written for The Star Challenge: Alpha Centauri! :)

* * *

Every crisp morning Harry would wake up and get dressed for work in the morning, which to be honest he could wear whatever he wanted, but he decides to keep to his long tee shirt and jeans with an overcoat. He heads into the kitchen to make some coffee and eggs sunny side up, then proceeds to his daily medicine cabinet. As an auror Harry has had to learn, that even through all the things he's been through as a kid, he was strong and healthy back then, and now he's thirty five with after effects of trauma. Gulping down two anxiety pills and then casting a healing spell over his overly taut muscles.

He walks out and apperates just across the street from the ministry's red phone box entrance. Harry prefers this way because he always gets a talk with Ron and Hermione. Looking twice around the street, he crosses cautiously to meet his two best friends. They always have a chat before work, and on their lunch breaks, and then once more a small chat before departing way to their respective families.

"Hi Ron, has the land of fatherhood got you down yet? Rosie Is how old now? I heard she's having Issues sleeping by herself ..."

Ron gives a somnolent yawn,"She wet the bed, and I was up all night scouring the sheets and then trying to cheer her up, so Rosie insisted I play Monopoly with her, a Muggle game one of her friends taught her."

"I'm afraid this has become a habit and studies show that she might have underlying problems, at nine years old she's supposed to be sleeping peacefully through the night in her own bed." Hermione looks down at her shoes sadly,"I hope she's alright, and that we're not the problem."

Harry extends a hand to Hermione's shoulders,"I'm sure it's nothing you guys did. Besides while you have you're hands full with something Rosie can't help ... I have a problem with James purposely sneaking out of the house at night."

"No kidding! The young boy's only 12, what on earth is he to do?" Hermione fixes her handbag and looks at him with adherent intent.

"Just that he breaks into the broom cupboard most warm, summer nights and goes for a fly at 2AM, I don't mind it too much at this point,but if he ever flies out of our property ...," Harry says leaving the last bit unfinished and unsure of himself.

"Good one that boy! He's going to win the Quidditch Cup for all his friends at school, and be so proud of himself. I'll have to have a word with him about certain techniques,"Ron replies radiantly.

Harry's eyes widen,"Don't encourage him!" Hermione nods enthusiastically,"Ronald, please try not to be too eager about that, we don't want him thinking this is a cool thing to do."

"Why are you two always against me? I was just going to show him a Wronsky Feint. Anyways," Ron changes the subject checking his watch. "We should be getting to work, we're almost late."


	6. Chapter 6: Founders Fight

Rowena Ravenclaw was pacing around her room eagerly awaiting a letter from Helga, she would tell her information on whether or not Salazar really fancies her. She knew he had been spending so much time with Godric, and she wonders if he can change Salazar's promiscuous ways. If Salazar does take a fancy to her, would she say yes? To say that she's never felt this way about anyone before is an understatement, I don't think Rowena even knew the definition of love, yet she was enamored with his stylish persona.

Salazar would walk around with a certain gait, and boisterous attitude that just gave of the impression he would have your head for looking at him the wrong way. Apparently Rowena continuously looked at him the wrong way, as Salazar himself would remind her that she was staring and that she should paint a picture instead.

There's a knock on the door heard all the way from the brightly lit tea room, and Rowena went to answer it,"Hello?"

"Hello Rowena, how are you this lovely morning?"

Rowena's heart settles down into her stomach once more and she adjusts her voice to normality,"Oh hello Godric, I'm fine. What do you call for me in the early for?"

"Were you expecting someone else? You don't sound too happy to hear from me ... Salazar and I, we have some great plans that might involve you, but we don't want to announce them just yet to everyone. You must know where he is, you always do Rowen."

Rowena smiles and her heart lifts a little,"Plans? That involve me, Salazar and you? I actually haven't seen him and don't know where he is, but I think Helga does, so a letter would be most prudent. I think she wants to speak to you anyways." Although the words 'Salazar and I' were coming out of Godric's innocent little, charming mouth, she couldn't ignore that he said they were planning something mysterious.

"So what are you guys planning? It's most mysterious, and I can't help but be a little curious!" Rowena waits with her breath the only thing heard between the two for a moment.

Godric replies coyly,"You rhymed. I can't tell you yet Rowan, it's going to be a surprise! I notice that you haven't invited me into your house, and so I can't help but conclude that you don't want me here, and that's fine I'll just go..." Godric turns and leaves down the step as Rowena watches his retreating back.

Rowena shuts the door and goes back inside to find that a tawny owl is sitting above her mantle on the window sill. "Hello, little birdy are you from Helga?" She didn't really expect the bird to answer but it allows a lilting croon. Taking the letter between her nimble finger she slits it open and reads in a whisper.

_Rowena, my dear,_

_ I have some news for you and I'm not sure how you'll take it. You must come to me at once and I'll explain it all then, but I was just walking with Salazar and he said something you might want to know because I also saw something worrying, it involves Godric. _

_Sinscerely, Helga_


	7. Chapter 7: Sibling Love

Written for Emily's Globetrotter Challenge! Myrtle Beach, South Carolina: Write about someone small but tough, or Ginny Weasley. I chose Hugo Weasley :) I did give Ginny a shoutout In there somewhere though!

* * *

Eyebrows diving between her eyes with a fierceness in them,"Hugo! I told you once and for all that you are not allowed in my room, can't you listen even a little bit? When will you learn? It wasn't the cat, so don't even begin to lie to me, why did you spill grape juice on my favorite blouse?"

Hugo sits at the wood table eating an apple but cowers at his older siblings voice resulting in his own being a much higher squeak,"I didn't, Rosie, I didn't!"

Even just as a nine year old Rose puts a hand on her hip (With red painted nails, might I add) and bores a mean looking stare at the somber ginger,"Hugo Septimus, you are lying! Mom!"

Hermione rushes into the room and looks between the two seeing the situation at hand,"Rosie, what's the matter?" Hermione knows that the situation, and the matter of fact is that Hugo did spill Grape Juice on her blouse, but as any mother would know the best way for Rose to cool her temper is to talk it out.

"Hugo spilled grape juice on the blouse! It will never come out! I am planning on wearing it over to Molly and Lucy's slumber party tomorrow!"

Hermione smiles a little noticing that Rosie dropped the possesive pronoun concerning the blouse,"The first problem is that that blue blouse is actually mine, and second, I need you to lower your voice some, your dad's taking a nap downstairs."

Rosie nods but doesn't look any less resolved than before,"It still stands, that he's not allowed in my room."

Hermione sighs, her daughter has taken after their aunt Ginny more than her or Ron. "Honey, he's only seven and doesn't know any better. We're trying to get him to understand his mistakes, but you have to be patient with little boys, they tend to be a bit messy."

Hermione then turns to her son at the table,"Hugo darling, do you understand what you've done?"

Hugo just puts his head down on the table, suddenly shy and not wanting to speak.

"Hugo, please answer me ... You can not go into you're sister's bedroom with messy food and drink, okay? A spill like that ruins the shirt."

Hugo lifts his head from the table, bright blue eyes shining irridecent, he open his mouth wide and begins to shout,"How come Rosie gets to be so bossy! It was an accident and I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to mommy! How come Rosie, can yell but not me."

Hermione rubs her temples, she usually let Ron handle Hugo because she was no good with little boys. "Hugo, we don't try to let your sister yell at you," A pointed look gets aimed her way. "But, she's just going through a stage ... A big sister stage."

The seven year old doesn't look like he understands but mopes miserably on the table bumping his head on it over and over again.

"Don't do that Hugo, it's not healthy. Can you please say sorry to your sister, and to me for ruining the shirt?" Hermione hopes that he will.

"Sorry! I'm sorry you're so bossy Rosie! Sorry mum, for ruining the shirt, I love you!"


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Be So Sure

Written for The Gemstone Competition: Amethyst :) Enjoy and review If you haven't, that would be much appreciated!

* * *

Mcgonagall looking as stern as she was always described to me, leads the way into the Great Hall and I am not ashamed to say, that I let out a less than manly squeak at the gorgeous room. Looking up at the roof is even better in my opinion, because there isn't even a visible roof, but a starry looking night sky. No wonder everyone says they love this place, it exudes magic from every classroom and tower.

_Ackerly, James_

_HUFFLEPUFF!_

_Brooke, Hannah_

_SLYTHERIN_

The list goes on with an almost even spread of sorting, but six end up in Slytherin, three in Gryffindor, three in Hufflepuff and five in Ravenclaw. It's nearly my turn, though I'm not too concerned because both of my parents know I'll be sorted into Gryffindor, as do I. Gryffindor is where I belong and that's a fact, even dad says I'll be a great addition for Gyffindor as Chaser!

_Watters, Olivia_

_GYFFINDOR_

_Walters, Sarah_

_HUFFLEPUFF_

_Weasley, Fred_

My turn, okay just don't trip. I walk up to the stool and for a moment I'm afraid it's going to tip over on soley two chair legs on the same side, then I remember everyone else who sat here before me. Mcgonagall places the dusty hat over my head and I cough for a second, and seeing dazzling stars I blink a few times.

Another Weasley! This one hmm, you've got your mother's smarts and your father's charm, but the most prominent trait ... I wonder.

"What? What Is It?"

You're different. You're intentions, and pride ... Hmm

"My intentions? Are you suggesting my intentions are not worthy?"

There goes that pride again, hmm you are quite the competitive one as well.

"Yes, I like to win. What has that got to do with this ... Both my mum and dad were in Gryffindor."

I see, but you have plans and you know what you like to do, very stubborn. I see the Intelligence in there too. You love your family with all your heart, hmm. Very hard to place, a well rounded individual.

"Thank you!" Fred thinks for once the hat might be onto something.

I think it's got to be ... SLYTHERIN!

Fred does not take the hat off immediately, what just happened? Did the dusty old thing just say Sytherin? It can't be, how can it be? Slytherin!

He finally moves slightly unsure without the hat barring him from his new house, and smiles at a few of them and sits next to a boy his age named Noah Nott. Turns out Noah had hoped to be in Ravenclaw but the hat thought he had more ambition and an adventurous side.

"Noah, what's your favorite football team?" This was needed information, believe me if somone wasn't into football ... I don't think we would get along very well.

"Wimbourne Wasps! They've won the League Cup eighteen times!"

Fred grins,"They are definitely excellent but Puddlemere is better!"

"I don't wanna hear it! Oh by the way, a Wimbourne Wasps poster is going by my bunk," Noah replies laughing.

Fred laughs too and knows that he'll make friends here, mum and dad will just have to accept that he's a proud Slytherin, and he'll defend his house until death.


	9. Chapter 9: Somewhere In Neverland

Written for Emily's Globetrotter's Challenge - St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada :) Also Inspired by the song 'Somewhere In Neverland' by All Time Low and written for rosemarried :) Written for The Gemstone Competition: Garnet :D

I feel like the title fits the situation, these last moments suspended in time (Time doesn't progress In Neverland) playing the waiting game and talking out forever about how the situation will go and trying to plan it all out, but It never works that way does It? Turns out Lily did protect Harry all by herself, but at the same time Sirius was never there for Harry as a child.

* * *

"I will never die." James was pacing around in his bedroom hands clenching together with an anxiety

that overwhelms him. It feels like a monster is inside him clawing his innards up, he can't stand the thought of his perfect relationship with Lily ending so abruptly. Lily is sitting on the edge of her bed with their son in her soft hands, he's barely started his life at one years old, and James as a father has to protect him with everything in him.

"James, if it comes down to it, you have to save Harry. There is no way that Voldemort will give you a chance to protect us both, if he makes you choose to save either of us, you have to pick Harry." She gently rocks Harry and strokes his red, little, chubby cheeks.

"I will do my best to protect you both, but you know I can't sentence your death. I could never, so if it comes down to it I'll make him kill me first. There's no way I can witness your death," He does a full circle around the room and comes to sit on the bed beside his wife and son. Are these our last moments?

Lily stands up thoroughly astounded,"James! You will not order him to kill you first! If you can't stand my death, then I doubly can't stand yours because you know very well I won't be able to fully protect Harry from Voldemort! Once you are dead me and Harry don't stand a sliver of a chance!" She's being selfish with her last wish to die all together. What life will orphan Harry have?

She leaves his side and rushes to the window and rests on the ledge. The bright, full moon washing the room in a haunting moonlight begins to have her feeling more nervous than she has ever been before. Tonight just isn't sitting well with her and they have already denied Voldemort thrice, it doesn't seem long before he'll come after them again. This time, he won't be made a fool. She peers up at the blackness, a starry sky with no hope. Stars that seem to wink at them twisting, disturbing their promise of infinite time. Lily's wishing that one day the war will be over and maybe she or James won't survive, but she has a change of heart and wants little Harry to have a chance, after all Sirius will be there for him as Godfather, Sirius will be enough of a father figure for Harry.

"Lily, I trust you can do it, if I die protecting both of you, then you have the skills to defend Harry. You love him enough and sometimes it takes a mother." He goes over to the window as well with the bed blanket and wraps it around Lily. They both agree to disagree, "I'm afraid."

Right on time a howl is heard, breaking the silence that swallows their fear whole without a second thought. Then a blast downstairs on the door and James shouts,"Lily stay back! Go, take Harry!"


	10. Chapter 10: A Mother's Love

A/N: I wrote Femmeslash! Whoa! This Is a first, so take It easy on me alright? Original prompts were Narcissa/Lily and pearls (Which I kind of Ignored, sorry!) Written for Gamma; Gamma Orionis :D Also written for the Off The Block Competition :)

* * *

Narcissa fled from the scene as fast as she could like light being chased by shadows. Although she loved her husband very much, more than anything else she had a duty to her child. Narcissa knew what was coming, she had lied to Voldemort about Harry Potter being dead. When the giant brought him out to be humiliated Narcissa braced herself for the oncoming battle when The Boy Who Lived chose to attack. Narcissa had a place In mind ready and when the time came she grabbed Draco's arm and apparated away, never to be seen again.

She'd left her husband to deal with his mistakes and possibly he might be murdered. The ultimate choice Narcissa had to make was either for her son and a better life, or be dragged down by her loyalty to a husband who was doomed with this mess he made. Narcissa's a mother and nothing comes at a higher price, but just as well nothing comes with greater pride and protectiveness.

Her reasoning alone for lying to Voldemort and her final decision that could hopefully redeem her character, was that she was a mother. Lily was a mother, but not able to do her nurturing from the heavens. No matter what side of the battle you're on, that hits a nerve. It was something about war no man would ever understand, that she had saved Harry Potter for Lily. Lily was everything to her, and that's why she'd left her husband behind. Draco had taught her that a mother's love Is boundless, and for Lily her story tragic. Narcissa was always jealous of Lily's young look, and how she appeared to never be aging with time. Just like a Lily flower she was delicate, and seemingly pure ... something Narcissa could never pull off.

Narcissa thought as she and Draco were safe In hiding without imminent threat of death that this was her best decision and she could feel Lily's approving light shine onto her.


	11. Chapter 11: A Role Model

AN: This was pretty tricky to do but for the Off The Block Competition, I had to write a story without the words 'The' or 'Very' Which I'm sad to say are pretty common In my vocabulary and are particularly overused, so this was a great exercise to learn how to not to use the words to much. :D

* * *

Rose didn't like being an older sister because she makes a lot of mistakes. She couldn't fathom how much of a prat she was, all she cares about are her marks and making her mum proud. Not necessarily an incredibly smart girl in her class, just about average and she's more of a daddy's girl. Rose likes to watch Quidditch, but not play, and when Lily, James or Fred's up there racing away she yells extremely loud for her cousins. Rose is more serious, not one to laugh at every little thing. It takes more than a silly act to get her smiling, and sometimes practical jokes get on her nerves.

Her baby brother likes books, and at three years old he's teaching himself how to read, I caught him saying words 'at' and 'so'. Hugo acts like a little Eisenstein, even as a baby you can see his thinking process just like that one day when he was about to touch a burning stove top, but I guess he could feel the heat, because, then Hugo sat there staring at that hot stove for about ten minutes without touching it. Hugo is also the happiest baby Rose has ever seen, always has a smile on his cute, cherub face. He's always laughing at silly things dad does, and she overheard Nana telling mum that that's exactly how dad was as a child too. How can Rose be the prime example and role model for Hugo when they are pretty much opposites?

Rose thinks that even though they are pretty different, hopefully she can come up with some ways they are alike. Both of them are Weasley's who loves to go outside and adventure. Hugo would cry if he knew he ever missed a day visiting family, and so would she. Together they like to watch Nana bake them yummy treats. See? They have stuff in common, and although it takes a bit of digging, you can tell they are definitely siblings.


	12. Chapter 12: Love Like This

AN: Wrote this story for a few competitions: Camp Potter and Globetrotter's Drabble Challenge :)

Also, would like to note that I listened to a few songs for Inspiration In writing this, so check them out!

Latch, Love Like This, and Talk all by Kodaline and One by Ed Sheeran

* * *

Teddy Lupin whispers, "What were you going to ask me?"

Seventeen year old Victoire lays on a blanket on the ground, in Teddy's grandma's backyard. She moves her head just to the side with a crooked, serene, little smile playing on those soft lips.

"Do you think that a love like ours can last?"

Silence. That's all that can be swallowed by the darkness, a lack of light and silence. Things that aren't normally talked about during the day are allowed to fly out of mouths like jet planes.

Teddy hesitates,"I know now, a love like this won't last forever. We can just stick around and wait until something bad happens."

Teddy gazes above them looking at the ethereal stars, something about watching them pulls you into their world, or lack thereof. Millions of them shine just for us down here washing us in hope because together we aren't left in the dark.

Victoire doesn't falter. "And when something bad does happen, that will be the proof of our love, not this," she waves all around them at the romantic gesture.

Teddy nods and scoots over, closing the gap between them,"All the moments in the world between us, like this one here couldn't take away from the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Maybe people say this is just puppy love, and that neither of us don't know any better, but I know the difference and I can't see myself with anyone else."

Victoire sits up suddenly,"Teddy, you are my future."

They bask in their announcements of love, truly being one with each other emotionally. A love like this will only last so long, but when the metal starts to rust, will they stay with each other after seeing the worst of the other?


End file.
